


lucid

by Nyxierose



Series: accidental roommates [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: "I love you, and you are the only damn person who seems to see that I am a person, and I know it's selfish but I cannot lose you."





	lucid

**Author's Note:**

> Guess "accidental roommates" is a series now, 'cause I clearly needed another AU continuity here...

He is her home.

The phrase repeats over and over in her head, the one thing keeping her anything close to calm. He is her home, and right now he is in no condition to be much of _anything_ and it is very technically her fault and Lucy is probably the worst girlfriend in the history of humanity. Dammit.

Look, it's a very indirect series of events that may or may not be valid, but her lover did end up taking an unexpected swim in Lake Michigan and somehow that had something to do with her and it was probably the worst mission she's gone on that hasn't ended in one of the team getting shot, stabbed, or otherwise harmed in a way that needed medical attention. Flynn almost getting hypothermia was not part of the plan, but at least it is a situation that can be handled rationally now that they're home. Rest, blankets, and supervision. He'll be fine.

And until then, Lucy's not letting him out of her sight.

The objective disaster of the situation is not lost on her, as she paces back and forth across their room. He's asleep right now, nested under every blanket she could get her hands on, and will be out of commission for at least a couple days. More than long enough for all hell to break loose, especially with her sidelined alongside him. She cannot, _will not_ , walk away from this. In all likelihood, this will be the only time she gets to be the stronger one, and-

"What are you doing?"

His voice is soft, accent stronger than usual, and it is utterly ridiculous that he's worried about _her_ despite the shape he's currently in and she can't help but feel a rush of love for him over it.

"Watching you," she says a heartbeat too quickly. "I can't… I want…"

"Lucy." Her name like a prayer, always. "I don't blame you."

"Every time you try to protect me, you get hurt. This time is an _improvement_ , and that scares me."

"Still worth it."

She continues pacing, aware of his eyes on her now. Oh, how lucky she is to be wrapped up in this kind of love and oh how unworthy she is. The closer they become, the more frequently this kind of shit happens. He's going to die for her at this rate, and she can't bear that thought, and-

"Lie with me?"

She twirls around and, despite herself, glares at him. "Repeat that?"

"Body heat is good for… this. If you want. You don't have to-"

"I want to." Finally, something she can actually do to help. "I'm tired and you're warm."

Without any formalities, she strips down to her tank top and underwear. Less than she usually sleeps in, but the blanket pile should make up for it, not to mention the other human body she intends to wrap herself around. It's one thing to do this under normal circumstances, with the vague intent of collision, but right now is different. They will not, no matter how their bodies react to contact, go that route. She _can't_ , too many emotions at once, too much-

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to. I'll be fine."

"I know. But do you want me?"

"Always."

It's enough of an answer for her, she thinks as she pushes back the blankets as little as possible to allow herself to nest beneath them. She might spend _days_ here, protecting her partner as best she can and taking the one bit of quiet her life is likely to give her, and she is okay with that.

As always, they wrap around each other almost perfectly. Her head over his heart, his arm around her waist, clinging as best they can. He is her home, she repeats again, and this is her safe place, and-

Shit. She's crying. Even now, after every hell they have walked through together, breaking down like this around Flynn still feels weird. Inappropriate, after everything, to recognize herself as an actual person at a time like this. But that does not change the rush she felt as she watched him drag himself out of the water, the way she hovered over him on the trip home, the way she guards him now. Apparently this is how she loves, and she's getting good at it, and so what if her brain and body short-circuit every once in a while.

"Shhh. Lucy. It's alright. I'll be alright."

"I'm not losing you."

"You're not going to-"

"I love you, okay? I love you, and you are the only damn person who seems to see that I _am_ a person, and I know it's selfish but I cannot lose you. I was _scared_. I still am. I don't want us to end like-"

Gently - and how the hell he has the energy to do this, she has no idea - he cups her face with his free hand and brings his lips down to hers. No intent, just careful reassurance that he's not going anywhere.

"Now is a really bad time," she breathes against his skin.

"I don't want _that_ ," he reassures her. "I'm sorry if-"

"Stop fucking apologizing. I trust you. I wouldn't be here like this if I didn't." She takes a deep breath, not sure how to even herself out. "Just… I love you. I trust you. I just want to stay like this. Okay?"

He kisses her forehead, and it's enough, but then again all the little things he does are enough. He's so good at that, even when under the weather, and it's so sweet and she has feelings about it, and-

"You need this too," he murmurs.

"You almost died. Again."

"Can you please stop talking?"

She shifts her body just a little closer to his, closes her eyes, and gives in. As much as she wants to fight him on a number of things, mostly his newly spectacular lack of self-preservation instincts, it'll be so much better when they're both lucid.


End file.
